Mischeivous Night
by KAIplue
Summary: It's Valentines Day! A night to remember...or so Krad thought until an annoying theif comes and ruins his night of peace and quiet. How will this end up?
1. Unexpected Visitor

Mischievous Night

AN: Happy Valentine's Day minna-san! Hope 'ya like the fic! XD Ok… I know it's waaay out of date now, but I still want to post this for the joy and amusement of others and myself. I hope you still want to read this little story that my psychotic twisted mind cooked up.

Disclaimer: Me not own D.N.Angel! If I did own it, I wouldn't get krad to wear that ugly pink petticoat under his robes.

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

Krad was all alone at home that wintry February night. His Satoshi-sama was out on a date and won't be back until… until… he doesn't know what time. Sure blame… it to the commander for giving him such little information. All he told was, "I'm going out, don't forget to lock up." Sheesh… He'll be out until the wee hours of the morning.

So… he sits there by the fire, all curled up like a cat with a book opened on his lap. Sometimes he glances at the roaring fireplace, wishing there was someone beside him to curl up with… How quaint, he thought, this was a very boring night for him. No Satoshi-sama to play with, no homicidal plots bent on the destroying the world, no expensive chase scenes with the kaitou… No nothing! It was just he and the eerie silence of the house.

The akuma was about indulge to another chapter when suddenly, the doorbell rang… "Who could that be?" He asked out loud, giving the grandfather clock a quick glance. "At _this_ time of night?"

Pulling himself up from his seat with his book, the white angel dragged his body towards the door. Upon reaching the door, he slowly pulled the knob with his slender hands and coughed a little to clear his throat.

"How may I –? …" he stopped dead on his words. He saw before him a tall dark figure holding a bouquet of white roses. The man had a wide grin pasted on his lips and was giving the akuma a wink.

"D-Dark…?" Krad blinked. He breathed out the name of the man he hated with utmost vehemence… that was all he could splurt out.

"Yo." Greeted the phantom, who was wearing a handsome suit and was a dressed up for the evening.

Without even thinking, the akuma quickly closed the door and almost slammed it on the kaitou's face. But unfortunately for him the thief's hands were too quick. Dark had prevented the door from slamming and fought to get in.

"That was very rude of you _Kraddy-kins_…" a hint of mischief was heard in the kaitou's voice. Both of them were engaged in a game of tug-of-war on the door.

"What the hell do you want Dark!" Krad growled at him, his golden feline eyes turning into slits of suspicion as he tried to close the door.

"Why? Do you not remember?" the phantom asked.

"Remember what?" Krad growled back.

"That you made a promise to me this night." The kaitou smirked.

"No." came the blunt answer. "I don't remember giving an appointment to kill you tonight."

A soft chuckle was the sweet reply of the phantom. "Hehehe… Sometimes you tend to be such a comedian _Kraddy dearest_."

The "dearest" was said in so much sarcasm that even a black hole couldn't swallow it. This made the akuma even more pissed as it is and doubled his efforts on the door.

"Get out!" He shouted. "Now, if you will excuse me, I want to go back to my quiet miserable night alone… In peace!"

"That's why I'm here to make it _less_ miserable." Dark cooed.

The two of them struggled and fought for dominance at the door. But the thief wont let it rest and keeps insisting to come in.

After several minutes of pushing and pulling, the phantom finally managed to slip in, thus locking the door behind him.

"What is it that you really want!" Demanded the akuma. He eyed the kaitou with so much hatred. Still, the thief only returned him with a sweet smile.

"You."

"Ha! Cut the crap."

Dark smiled, taking a hesitant step towards the troubled white demon. Krad gulped and took a step backwards.

"Didn't you receive the message I gave you?" asked the phantom, slowly making his way one step at a time. The demon merely shook his head as he backed away.

"We'll see about that…" Dark threatened, outstretching his hand, reaching towards the angel's waist.

"What're you - !" Krad gasped, feeling a rush of warm blood in his pale cheeks, as their faces were merely an inch away. He closed his eyes, anticipating the thief's moves.

To his surprise, Dark only reached for the book in his hand. The kaitou giggled as he backed away from the flushed demon. "What do you think I was going to do?" he teased as he flipped through the book's pages until finding a small white card.

Krad flushed in embarrassment and turned away. Again the kaitou chuckled "You're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up."

"(giggle/ chuckle) And I guess you've been using _this_ as a book mark the whole time." He said, dangling the card in front of Krad's face. "Guess you haven't read it either…" his voice turning into a tone of disappointment, giving the card to the white demon.

Krad looked at the card in his own hands with elegant golden writing written on it, saying:

Like wearing brilliant flowers

Descended to me

You are an angel…

Krad, be my Valentine

Dark

"What the -? …" Krad's eyes grew suddenly wide. "What on earth is this?"

"Yup, it's true…" the thief said, casually placing his hands behind his head.

"This is absurd!" exclaimed the demon, half whining, half laughing. He can't bare the idea of _them_ being together.

"Like it or not _Kraddy-kins_, we're going on a date… even if it kills us!"

"No… I won't go with you! Never!"

"Well too bad Kraddy, 'cause ya're!" Dark said, folding his arms. "Now, be a good kitty and go upstairs and change while I wait outside in the car."

_No one calls me a kitty and gets away with it…_ Krad thought through gritted teeth. "What are you deaf or something! I said I'M NOT GOING!"

"I won't take no for an answer." Dark threatened.

"Ha! And why should I change? My outfit's not good enough for ya? Huh!"

I sudden brightness waved over the kaitou's face as he eyed his hunter mischievously. Scanning his other self from head to toe. He puts his fingers to his chin making a humming noise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The demon's golden eyes twitched as he saw the glint in the phantom's eyes. Instinctively backing away from the impending danger.

Without warning Dark swooped the white angel off his feet like he were hi bride.

"AAaaarrgghh!" Krad screamed pounding and struggling from the phantom's grip. "get me down! Let me go you-you psychotic twisted individual!"

"Ha! Who's the psychotic twisted individual?" Dark barked. "Aren't you the homicidal one?"

"Shut up!"

A few minutes later the two found themselves in the commander's bedroom. Dark unceremoniously dumped Krad on the bed and turn to the closet. The thief suddenly started to rummage trough the clothing.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop doing that you nincompoop! Don't – oof!" The end of the statement was cut short when a pair of trousers came flying from the closet and into his face.

"Aha! I found it!" Exclaimed the thief.

"Found what?" Krad said while pulling away the piece of clothing from his head.

Dark dangled the hanger in front of the blond demon for him to see. The thief was holding a white pair of pants and white tux.

"You have to wear these." The kaitou grinned.

"Oh… No way in hell!" Krad protested.

"Fine. Have it your way then. We'll do it the hard way." The thief threatened.

"W-what're you gonna do…?" The akuma gulped as he backed away to the bed head bord.

Suddenly, the phantom pounced on top of the demon and started to strip the blond off his clothes...

* * *

Teehee! So you guys think they made out? Nah! Not a chance! I'll keep this fic a clean as possible. I hope I will. I have a tendency to make really really green and perverted stories so… somebody stop meh!XD

I hate it when I write in 3rd person. I sound like I'm some kind of British lovesick writer! Bleh!XD Well anyway, I hope you guys review to tell me if I should even continue. Kay?


	2. Dinner Table

Mischievous Night II: Dinner Table

AN: Whaaahaha! The long waited update to MS! Yay!XD Be glad dear plebeians, for I kaiplue-sama has finally returned with the much awaited second installment of Mischievous Night. Bow down! –evil cakle- Sigh… well anyway, I have finally dragged my lazy bum out'a mah chair and write an acceptable second chapter because a lot of people have been bugging me to write since I owe you guys a lot.

Disclaimer: D.N.Angel does not belong to me. I borrowed them for the sake of the incurable insanity of others and mine.

* * *

Krad sat there. His golden eyes catch the flicker of the oil lamp's flame. They shine and shimmer, the glow of the small fire adding to the natural, laughing light behind them. Dark could sit here and watch him all night. Mostly the demon complains and grunts about everything in this place. Scowling now and then, making his delicate features just that much charming. His pale skin fairly glows in the dim interior of the restaurant.

Dark was feeling contented on where he sat. He was actually quite full of himself because he was able to dress the beautiful ice demon in decent attire for the evening without any much fuss. Krad was dressed in white from head to toe in an elegant tuxedo. His long blond lock of hair in front of his face was gone and was pulled back with the rest of his hair into a long elegant braid.

The Thief fiddled with his napkin, toying with the edge while grinning at Krad who was ranting on and on. Most of the time he makes it a point to try and listen to what Krad says, but it was fairly hard to keep up with Krad's verbal diarrhea upon occasion. For tonight he was driven to distraction merely by the sight of the fair creature in front of him, mesmerized by every nuance of his body.

Somewhere in the background chamber music floats on the air.

Krad goes on ranting and ranting about slow service.

He hates to be waited upon. And the Thief loved every second of it. Pay back is a bitch, ne Kraddy-kins? He chuckles under his breath.

Smiling wickedly, Dark watches him as he continues to babble on. Dark glanced at the table in front of him at the smallest fork, and now he's wondering what the hell it's used for. He shrugged it off and continued with his staring.

The Phantom smiled again and eyed the man in front of him smugly.

Krad pauses suddenly and looks up, catching the Thief's eyes. Scowling as he did, he raised an elegant eyebrow at Dark. The Thief grinned more broadly.

"Having fun, Kraddy-kins?" He asks teasingly.

Krad rolls his eyes. "Tons." He drawls sarcastically. "When do we get to eat? We've been here for almost an hour and I haven't seen hide nor hair of our food."

"Patience is a virtue," He replys seductively.

"I have other virtues that make up for my lack of patience," the blond grumbles.

Dark had to bite back a laugh and have to look down at his plate for a moment. Krad really is so cute when he's petulant, he thought. "The salad course will be served shortly. We're supposed to be enjoying each other's conversation."

Krad eyes him levelly. "So far there hasn't been a whole lot of conversation. There's just been me talking while you stare at me. It's kinda disconcerting. Do I have something in my teeth or what?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because I like staring at you, Kraddy-kins. And I won't get to see you like this again for god knows how long, so I'm getting what I can while I can."

"Yeah well, you're making me feel dirty so stop it you perverted bimbo."

_Make me,_ Dark mouthed silently and then smiles at him as charmingly as he can. Krad starts to pout and goes back to fiddling with his napkin. Dark loves making him squirm.

Finally the salads come. Krad can do to keep from ravenously biting off the waiter's hand as he sets the plate down. But he does amazingly well, keeping himself in check.

Dark pauses. He gulps and looks over to the many forks sprawled in front of him. _What_ _the hell am I gonna do with all these forks and spoons_? He asks himself. Now it was Krad's turn to smirk.

"Having a little problem Darky-warky? How un cultured you are." he says, seeing the confusion in Dark's face.

The Thief's eyebrow twitched. "_Darky-warky_?"

"Hn! It's payback for 'Kraddy-kins'." He pointed his fork accusingly.

"But at least 'Kraddy-kins' is better than 'Darky…warky'" He protested, saying with much resentment in the 'warky' part.

Krad rolled his eyes and turns back to his salad. Dark watches him idly, he waits and watches Krad to see which fork he'll take and does the same. The blond demon smirked at the cute child-like gesture his other self made.

Dark doesn't even scarf his food like he normally does and he takes his time, awkwardly maneuvering the little salad fork from his mouth to the plate and back.

Watching him, Krad almost completely forgot his own salad. And when Dark licks absently at a small blob of dressing at the corner of his mouth Krad didn't even realized that his fork freezed in midair, hovering in the empty space between himself and the table until a rather large piece of lettuce manages to deposit itself in his lap.

Cursing softly he sets his fork back in his salad and reached for the lettuce, glad at least that it hit the napkin and not the pants. Oil never comes out.

Dark snorted. "Now look who's the unrefined one." Krad hears the thief say, amusement lacing his voice. Looking up hastily Krad sees him staring at him, one eyebrow raised. "Try not to embarrass me, ok?" Dark said sarcastically.

The akuma dropped the offending lettuce back into the salad and narrowed eyes. "Very funny."

Dark chuckles and goes back to eating.

Giving him one last, lingering look Krad starts in on his salad in earnest.

Main courses come. Krad had ordered the smoked salmon penne pasta and Dark, true to his nature, has ordered a steak. Krad was about to dismiss the waiter when he notices that Dark keeps looking around the table like something's missing.

"What is it?"

He shakes his head and then turns towards the waiter. "Can I get a bottle of ketchup for my steak?"

The waiter looks scandalized as if someone just stuffed something fowl up his nose. "Of course… sir," the waiter sniffs and then turns away.

Dark looks over at me and shrugs. I shake my head. "What?" he asks.

Krad rolled his eyes. "And I thought _I_ was the unrefined one."

The Thief shrugs and goes back to talking and picking at the edge of his plate, waiting patiently for his ketchup.

"That looks good," Dark says, looking over at Krad's pasta. "You could eat that with chopsticks."

"I suppose so." Krad agreed to the ridiculous idea.

"You should ask for chopsticks."

"No, Dark."

"Why not? Easier to eat than with all these forks. I mean, how many forks does one person possibly need?" he says incredulously. "I've got like four, and that's not including the fork they already took away."

"Well if you're taking me into a 5 star restaurant at least you should have known the basics of Fine dinning you ninny!" Krad hissed.

"I'm just saying that I don't need this many forks and you could eat those noodles with chopsticks."

The akuma gave him a look and a glare "You harebrained git… shut up before anyone here's you."

Dark rolls his eyes and looks away just as the waiter comes back with the ketchup. It's just a regular old glass bottle of ketchup, how charming.

"Thank you," Dark says shortly taking the bottle and giving Krad a little look.

Krad waves the waiter away and goes back to eating his pasta.

The Thief was oddly silent for a few moments and then, "God damn it."

Krad looks up and saw Dark struggling with his Catsup bottle. He stifled a chuckle. "Here. Let me do it." Krad says, taking the bottle out of Dark's hands.

Darked blinked. "Hey…" He pouted.

But before he was able to protest he sees the other trying rather vigorously to dislodge some of the ketchup from the bottle onto his plate… and blushes. He watches intently as Krad's smooth, pale hands working back and forth vigorously over the bottle. Shaking, up and down, the stern look of concentration…reminded him of something… A warm, fuzzy excitement spreads through his body, born from the junction between his legs.

No, no this isn't good. Dark thought to himself. How does Krad manage to get him hot and bothered no matter what we're doing or where they are? It's not fair.

Just looking at his other self, with the ketchup, all the little grunts and mutterings under his breath the tiny sounds of effort he makes as he shakes the bottle up and down in his strong hands. Pumping… shaking… pumping.

Shit. That's enough of that.

"Krad, give me the god damned bottle," He grumbles. "I got it, Krad. I can do this myself thankyouverymuch. Don't act like you better that me. Just go back to eating your noodles."

Krad raised his head and raised an eyebrow. "Pasta."

"Whatever." Dark brushed it off.

Krad goes on shaking and pumping slowly, increasing in pace as his frustration builds, and as his pace quickens so does Dark's pulse.

God he's incredible… how does he do this to me! Dark cursed under his breath. His pants are beginning to feel conspicuously tighter. A slow aching begins to build and the Kaitou's hand begins to move restlessly across his thigh.

"Krad, give me the bottle," He grates, trying to hide the hoarseness of his voice.

"I can handle it," The blond grumbles.

"But it's _my_ catsup. Please, Krad, just give it to me," the thief says through clenched teeth.

The blond eyes him narrowly, but keeps on pumping. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just give it!" Dark shouted, reaching across the table, snatching the ketchup from Krad's still moving hands.

All of the tables near them fall silent as eyes turn towards the two, and people begin to murmur behind their hands. Krad stares at the kaitou in surprise and then starts to look around jerkily as he notices the hushed voices and the disapproving stares. The Akuma's eyes got wider and wider and then he looks back at the Kaitou. "Dark… what the hell is wrong with you? People are staring."

Dark looks down at his plate, trying to calm the blush he feels rising to his cheeks. He was feeling truly mortified. He can't believe he just did that. In the middle the restaurant even…

The waiter suddenly appears at the akuma's elbow. He smiles fakely and raises his eyebrows. "Is everything alright, sir?"

Dark took a deep breath and then smiled right back, scrunching up his eyes. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Very well, sir. Enjoy your meals." He gives the ketchup bottle a look as if to say, _see this is what ketchup does to people._

When the waiter leaves Krad gives him a long, hard look. "What was that about?"

Dark shakes his head silently. "You were shaking the ketchup wrong. I'll do it." He leans over the table and holds the bottle above his steak, putting the heel of his hand against the bottom of the bottle. "You have to hit it like this." He demonstrated.

"You're going to make a mess," Krad drawls.

Dark glares at him. "I know what I'm doing."

Dark shakes the bottle gently while whacking the bottom gently. Krad watches disapprovingly. Damn this ketchup is stuck. Guess it hasn't been used in a while, small wonder. He doesn't notice that the hand holding the bottle is sweating against the glass. Dark grits his teeth and try very hard to banish all thoughts of Krad and his naughty hands from his mind.

_That's it_, he says to himself. _I am whacking the shit out of this thing._ Drawing back He smacks the bottom of the ketchup bottle as hard as he can. It slips right out of his hand, a huge blob of ketchup and the bottle as well impacting his own plate, sending the entire mess flying off the table and into the table cloth and to Krad's lap.

"Shit!" the blond cries, leaping to his feet, tipping his chair over backwards, holding his hands up and back. The clatter and fuss is unbelievable. Scandalized gasps and exclamations go up from the dining multitude. Krad looks down at his pants with unbelieving eyes and then back up at me, his mouth agape. There is ketchup, steak, and gravy all down his lap. Slowly the wide-eyed disbelief fades and his muscles relax until he's no longer looking at his other self with surprise in his eyes, but endless irritation, and not a small amount of anger. "You sure knew what you were doing, _Dark-warky_."

Then the waiter is back. "We seem to have had a little accident. The bathroom is this way, sir."

All that Dark can do was stare at the place his plate used to be and the huge red stain on the white table cloth and the mess on Krad's pants. Closing his eyes he puts his head in his hand and massages the bridge of his nose. "Jesus."

Krad gives him another long look while the waiter gives the ketchup one last sneer and then allows him to be dragged away by the elbow, leaving a disgruntled Dark alone on the table.

_What the hell just happened? I have managed to make an ass of myself twice in one night. _Dark thought bitterly to himself. He made up his mind to see if Krad needs any help.

The Kaitou looks up and noticed that people are still staring. He smiled weakly at them and then stares at his stake. He really wasn't very hungry anymore.

Getting up he looked around until he spotted the restroom sign and then made his way across the dining room. He pushes the door with his shoulder. Krad was standing by the sink muttering to himself under his breath scrubbing at the front of his pants with a wet towel. He looks up at the sound of the door and sees Dark in the mirror. He cocks his head to one side and glowers at the Thief.

"Look at this!" he cries, indicating his crotch with his hands. "I'm a mess. What were you thinking?"

Dark shakes his head, trying not to look at –that- too much. Why does Krad always set his mind on a one way track?

"I don't know," He grumbles, coming up next to him.

"Some night this turned out to be," he says, his voice low. "I wish you wouldn't have bother me! I would have done well alone at home."

"I know. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Here let me help, give me a towel." He tries to snatch the towel from Krad's hands, but he was giving dark resistance. But some how he managed to get the wet towel Krad's been using. He puts his hands on Krad's hips, turning him around. He kneels down on one knee and start to dab around the front of Krad's immaculate white pants as the blond leans back against the counter. Dark tries very hard not think dirty thoughts as he wipes around his other self's crotch.

Krad looks away as if trying to hide the flustered blush spread across is cheeks. As innocent as it may look there was something so…-uninnocent about it when you've got Dark kneeling in front of you.

Dark turns on the faucet and damps the cloth one more time and bushes it again against the fabric of Krad's pants and sometimes even brushing 'there'. Krad had to bite back a moan that was about to escape every time Dark brushed that spot.

After a few minutes Dark finally looked up and smiled, "there, all done." He grinned. A certain mischief was reflecting in his eyes but still not quite evident. He was holding all possible perverted thoughts away or else he would have done Krad right then and there.

Krad's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Would you just stop smiling and zip it?" he said, smacking the Kaitou on the back of his head "Aaaagh!" and sending him face forward to Krad's… crotch.

When he was about to pull away and stand up, he paused when something tugged him back down. He looked up and saw that a lock of his beautiful purple hair was stuck on the zipper… "Shit."

"Uhh.. Krad?" he hesitated.

"What?" Krad looked down with eyes as slits and as soon as he saw, all the blood drained away from his face. "What the-?" his eyes turned wide as dinner plates.

"We seem to have a wee bit of a problem here."

"Aww gods! This couldn't get any worse!" Krad smacked his face with his hands.

"Can't you just pull it out?"

"I can't! It's stuck!" Dark tried to tug again.

"Can we just cut it then?"

"Are you _INSANE_?"

They were in a tight situation…After long minutes of struggling and pushing and pulling. Dark was panting and heaving from the pulling, he did all his strength but to no avail. Krad too was panting and heaving, from pushing away Dark's head and the equaled sensation of Dark brushing against 'that' very spot hooded and glazed with pleasure.

Suddenly the door bursts open.

The waiter is back.

"Is everything alright si- Oh my." The waiter stopped dead on his tracks and covered his mouth. He was about to retreat away from the restroom door when,

"Wait! Come back! We need your help here! Eheheheh…" Dark grinned toothily.

And so wore on the night of unfortunate events for Krad…

-Owari-

* * *

There… all done… what do you guys say? Shall I continue it or not? Probably I will, don't worry. I'll update as soon as possible.XD If I get my writer's block cured… I haven't taken my needed medications, that's why my ideas are not so creative. Forgive me. Ohh! Before I forget, I want to thank all who reviewed this fic of mine. It meant a lot to me.

Well anyhoo- watch out for the next chaptah 'cuz I'll be putting the most awaited smut scene you lot have been bickering about.

That's all! Unlit next time! N'ja!XD


End file.
